


Joe's Understanding

by Mswriter07



Series: Mox and Lance [8]
Category: Varsity Blues (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's second doctor's visit brings some clarity for Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joe's Understanding

Over the next few weeks every time Lance and Mox were out around town everyone noticed while they were affectionate they kept things low key and respectful. They noticed Lance using a cane more often and that he could be found in the public gym with Mox working light leg presses to keep his knee functioning. 

When it was time for his second surgery before he went off to Brown with Mox he wouldn’t budge from his room until Mox was allowed to join them in the doctor’s visit and for him to be there when he woke up. Lance had his fingers laced with Johnny’s and even though Joe didn’t like what his son was doing, he gave him begrudging respect for at least falling for Mox. His choice could’ve been much worse. He didn’t like that Mox broke Jules’ heart even though she told him that didn’t happen or the fact he just traded siblings but he’d get over it eventually if it looked like the two would last. 

At the hospital Mox helped Lance out of the truck and gave him the cane he was using and Lance wrapped his free arm around Mox’s waist as they went into the hospital. With Lance making all the moves first Mox wrapped his own arm around Lance’s back and held him close keeping some weight off Lance’s knee. Collette signed Lance in for his appointment and everyone found seats in the waiting room - Lance pulled Mox toward the small couch and Joe and Collette sat in the cloth chairs across from the two.

Mox sat angled in the corner of the couch and Lance got comfortable and leaned back against his chest with his leg stretched out in front of him. Mox’s fingers were still laced with Lance’s resting comfortably on Lance’s stomach, which Lance shamelessly used to burrow further into Mox’s chest. Johnny laughed and Lance chuckled as he settled against his lover. Joe wanted to change seats but Collette held his hand and gave him a look that had him sigh and hold his tongue.

Collette asked looking at the boys on the couch, “Have you two got your room plans straightened out?”

“We’re calling Brown this week. We might be able to get a room plan together especially since he’s going through surgeries repairing his knee.”

“What’ll you do if you can’t get the same room?” She asked.

“We’ll switch roommates then.” Lance said as he held Johnny’s hands tighter.  
Joe, finally couldn’t take it anymore and took a deep breath before he asked, “You two were on separate planets four months ago. Then you get hurt and all of sudden it’s like you can’t live without the other? What the hell is up with that?”

Lance pushed himself up so he was sitting up and said, “Dad,” he glanced at Johnny before looking back at his dad, “I only know how to explain this as it feels like it’s meant to be. We’re just getting started in life and I’d rather it be with someone that knows me inside and out and me the same. Johnny’s always supported me and I’ve supported him even if it’s in the background. We just...we want to give this a try and all these surgeries that I’m going through are major life things that I want Johnny to know about and be a part of especially since he’s helped a lot this last time.”

Joe looked at Johnny and asked point blank, “You seem pretty intimate with my son. Did you ever sleep with Jules?”

Johnny could hear the plea in Joe’s voice and he said, “We talked about it and I thought about it but no we didn’t go that far.”

“Okay.” Joe sighed in relief. “You two seem to be getting through all this pretty well.”

“We only worry about what you guys have to say but other than what we do and where we go isn’t anyone’s business.” Lance said as he took Johnny’s hand in his again. 

“You two are something else.” Joe said.

Lance leaned back against Johnny and a few minutes later the nurse came out to get Lance. She noticed Mox holding Lance close and when she said Lance’s name Lance stood and pulled Mox up with him. “Johnny’s not allowed back. He has to wait out here.”

Collette stepped in and said, “Johnny’s family so he’s going back there.”

“It’s against policy.” The nurse tried to enforce.

“He can hear everything we’ll hear as Lance will tell him what’s going on anyway.” Joe said. “Plus Lance wants him there.”

“I really shouldn’t but I’ll let the doctor decide. Come on back.” The nurse relinquished.

Lance glanced at Johnny and grinned. He knew that everything would be alright with Johnny there. Johnny pulled him close and kissed the side of his head as they followed the nurse back. Collette and Joe followed behind the boys and Collette leaned her head against Joe’s shoulder and whispered, “They’re growing up Joe.”


End file.
